minifigurefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:FreddyderHamster
Look I didn't protect the main page that was Agent Chase but I told him not to. Also, they changed that-Brickipedia has a protected main page but it is a spotlight wiki. 14:15, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey man you are doing awesomely. 18:38, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Also the main page is now unprotected. 18:45, January 9, 2010 (UTC) top users Can you make the table work at the Top User page?-- 20:24, January 9, 2010 (UTC) What Legoguy said. Also, that is a great concession that you made. Could you tell me what is wrong with the wikitable on Minifigure Wiki:Top Users and comment on Minifigure Wiki:Rules and Policies? 21:08, January 9, 2010 (UTC) If you do repeatedly because I usually take a lot of time to fix it and its not fun. 13:10, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Um well I have a question. Why on the featured users thing, when you click more, does it only show me, legoguy, agent chase, and munchman? 22:04, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Visit Please visit Forum:Help. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'376']] 20:59, January 11, 2010 (UTC) IP 2010 Not yet. I have some snow adventure pics (I live where it is rally cold and snowy and my parents got a really good camera so I can get great pics I will upload some today. Go to Custom Lego Wiki to work on it. It already existed so we just have to move everything to that wiki. 22:03, January 11, 2010 (UTC) OK I saw the page bye 13:22, January 12, 2010 (UTC) I see OK great um can you check I put myself up for featured user if you think anyone else should then put him up. Bye! 22:41, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Join! http://lego-adventures.wikia.com/wiki/Lego_Adventures_Wiki Join. 23:02, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Join Join.LAWiki. It is a gamin wiki where you make worlds out of legos and then you roleplay more or less see mine as an example you should join. 04:34, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey I am rank 6 almost rank 7 (just need to spend clicks trading hit singles for gold albums and gold albums fr platinum albums. 04:34, January 15, 2010 (UTC) MLN no i quit MLN. it's boring. 22:20, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey FDH I am rank 7 YAYAYAYAYAYAY! Any suggestions? I am sorry about the banning of crotocall and scout trooper, but legoguy is convinced 100% and I am a bit uneasy about breaking the rules. I asked wikia why you have to be at least 13. (Look on the bright side:They are only being banned for one month cause legoguy needs to think it over). The reason that they ban people under 13 is because of the United States Children's Online Privacy Protection Act. They have to follow it. 18:53, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey great that you're rank 7.And i read the COPPA laws.I already know it :(-- 18:55, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks ya they stink I don't think that they are entirely fair but you know with little kids giving away info about themselves without knowing better, it KIND OF (but not entirely) make sense. 18:57, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Well who knows Legoguy may let them be? 20:02, January 17, 2010 (UTC) The sadness of being an admin '''' Sometimes it is a sad business being ad admin. 17:49, January 18, 2010 (UTC) You know what else is sad. Now that I am helping other wikis and being near-inactive here, our article count and people's edits are crawling at about 1 articles every few days on average. It is really sad and I may come back since boidoh is rejecting my adminship requests in lego city wiki-even though I am the only one there who makes lots of edits. (I got them about 30-40 articles created all with images in ONE HOUR) but he WILL NOT make me admin. I also made templates for him but he tells me that 10 templates is not enough. So I will say GOODBYE and GOOD RIDDENS to LEGO City Wiki (He wants me to improve the logo with Paint.NET but he won't tell me what to add). I will come back and hope that our active/semiactive users:You, FDH, GG360, JurassicPark (New), Boidoh (New) all remember me. 17:55, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes I know that for a fact try looking at the talk page of Unregistered Contibutor (check my talk page's history to see a link) and you will see. 18:12, January 18, 2010 (UTC) O.k. I know with Lego City wiki.I tried to fix a template but boidoh revert it.And i remember you :)-- 18:14, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Do you need any help in MLN I need help in MLN. Yes Boidoh doesn't exactly understand. I know tons of wiki editing stuff that only admins can do but he wont let me be admin. You should see custom bionicle wiki they even know how to change the little tabs that say edit this page, leave message, history, etc... 18:18, January 18, 2010 (UTC) No at the moment i don't need help :).You need totemic animals, right.Try here. I know,but we don't blackbite about Boidoh,that's not fear.But the live us unfair :)-- 18:38, January 18, 2010 (UTC) You can't You can't just get someone out of the sidebar people will just have to edit more than them if they have half an hour or an hour its not that hard. If you can second archive my talk page that would be fine or would it just be better if I moved it, then created a link to my "archived page"? 03:00, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey do you know how to rate articles and if you do could you because I am the only one who has rated articles in stars and there need to be multiple opinions. 03:02, January 19, 2010 (UTC) You said "But the live us unfair" and I don't understand what you were saying. 03:05, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Sure but please answer my above question. 21:23, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Its sad ever since I took a break nobody has decided to edit anymore we need to unblock scout he was so helpful. 21:27, January 20, 2010 (UTC) favorites icon You know how on favorites this wiki's picture is a blue W? What minifigure do you want to replace the blue W? The only one to have votes so far is Max (The LEGO mascot). 13:23, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Yes max would be great!-- 13:28, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Underage users are not blocked anymore please come back. 21:26, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes I thought it over and underage user age 9 to 12 can join. 14:20, January 24, 2010 (UTC) 1) Maybe but we don't have enough people-Say, once we have 50 users and 1000 articles I'll make 50 articles today if I can 2) Sorry, I tried-They said its difficult to do and that we don't have lots of people here so its not worth it 3) Yes I do like donuts if anyone doesn't there must be something wrong with their taste buds (or they're doctors). 15:51, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Great! I have been gone for a while helping other wikis and doing projects. It would be nice if you can get the number of articles to a multiple of 5 so when I make 50 articles I can be sure that I've made 50 articles. 15:56, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Contest Since you signed up for the contest, you should start editing now. The more articles you un-stub with good info, the closer you will be. 21:37, April 10, 2010 (UTC) sorry i can't edit today tommorow is a cass test.But i will edit here soon-- 10:27, April 11, 2010 (UTC)